


I've never had this kind of feeling before

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun tente de se faire pardonner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've never had this kind of feeling before

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel de ce [KrisBaek drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6315658/chapters/14469535). Un de mes premiers OS sur EXO huhu~ Ecrit pour Audrey.

 

Une fois de retour au dortoir, Kris alla directement se doucher, il voulait se débarrasser au plus vite de cette horrible tenue et surtout éviter les remarques des membres qui ne l'avaient pas épargné tout au long de la journée.

Son égo en avait pris un sacré coup et même son petit-ami s'était fait un plaisir de se joindre aux autres – ce qui était d'autant plus humiliant. N'était-il pas censé le défendre ? Il était le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point son apparence était un sujet sensible pour Kris. Contre toute attente le leader était l'un des plus complexé du groupe.

Il se déshabilla avec hâte et sauta dans la douche, espérant ainsi se relaxer après cette longue journée.

 

 

 

Dans l'appartement, les autres discutaient dans le salon, affalés dans les canapés ou dans la cuisine.

- Où est Kris ? Demanda Tao.

- A la douche ! A peine la porte a été ouverte qu'il a filé vers la salle de bain. Lança Jongdae, amusé.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi...Chantonna Luhan.

Yixing et lui échangèrent un regard entendu, et les présents rirent doucement.

- Le pauvre quand même...On s'est acharné sur lui ! Ajouta Minseok – il était souvent la cible de moquerie au sein du groupe, il savait de quoi il parlait.

- Il s'en remettra... ! Et puis, Baekhyun saura le réconforter. Fit remarquer Chanyeol, en remuant ses sourcils.

Baekhyun grogna et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, le faisant gémir de douleur.

- Baekhyun aussi s'est moqué de lui ceci dit...Dit Sehun, un paquet de chips à la main.

Jongin lui en piqua quelques-unes et reçut un regard noir de sa part. Il lui tira simplement la langue et disparut vers la cuisine.

De son côté, Baekhyun se mordit la lèvre, soucieux. Kris ne lui en voulait pas pour ça tout de même ? Soudainement inquiet, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Les autres le regardèrent partir, certains amusés, d'autres confus.

- Les réconciliations sont toujours le meilleur moment...Marmonna Sehun.

- C'est pour ça que tu essaies désespérément d'énerver notre cher leader ? Tenta Luhan.

Le plus jeune, embarrassé, manqua de s'étouffer.

- Hyung.... ! Il geignit, le rouge aux joues.

Yixing tapa dans la main de Luhan, riant aux éclats. Les autres échangèrent simplement un sourire ; ces deux-là étaient incorrigibles.

 

 

 

Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, Kris marmonna un 'oui'. Il ouvrit la porte doucement puis entra, le leader se séchait les cheveux devant le miroir, simplement en boxer.

- Baek ? Tu veux la douche ? J'ai fini. Annonça-t-il.

- Non, enfin j'irai plus tard. Je voulais juste te voir. Dit-il, se massant la nuque.

Kris releva la tête et haussa un sourcil, confus.

- Je voulais m'assurer que...tu ne m'en voulais pas ? Avoua Baekhyun, tout de même embarrassé.

- Pourquoi je t'en- oh. Mmh, disons que j'aurais préféré que tu ne ligues pas avec les autres à mes dépends mais...je ne t'en veux pas. Répondit-il, souriant légèrement.

- J'avais peur que tu sois en colère...Je sais qu'on a été un peu trop loin, je suis désolé. Dit-il sincèrement, s'approchant de lui.

Le leader posa sa serviette et le prit dans ses bras. Son amant respira son odeur à plein poumon, il adorait être dans les bras du plus âgé, il se sentait protégé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu énervé que tu te moques de moi mais c'est passé. Souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux, embrassant ensuite le haut de son crâne.

Les mains de Baekhyun précédemment enroulées autour du cou de Kris glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille puis dans son boxer, se posant sur ses fesses.

\- Je peux peut-être me faire pardonner ? Chuchota-t-il, lui lançant un regard chaud.

\- Si tu y tiens vraiment, j'ai bien une idée...Répondit Kris avant de capturer ses lèvres tendrement.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, les mains du leader se faufilant sournoisement sous le T-shirt de Baekhyun, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Kris le fit reculer contre le lavabo, puis le surprit en le soulevant pour le faire asseoir dessus. Le plus jeune laissa échapper un petit rire, amusé.

- Moins frustré ? Souffla Kris, se reculant un peu.

- Es-tu en train de te moquer de moi ? Fit Baekhyun, faussement offusqué.

- Jamais. Sourit le plus âgé, caressant la peau de son ventre.

- Tu devrais fermer la porte à clé...avant que quelqu'un vienne nous interrompre. Proposa-t-il.

Kris se mordit la lèvre et alla fermer la porte rapidement avant de sceller leurs lèvres de nouveau, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Décidant qu'il était injuste qu'il soit le seul à moitié nu, il se hâta d'ôter le haut du plus jeune, attachant sa bouche sur son cou sensible. Baekhyun gémit doucement, penchant la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser libre accès à sa peau laiteuse. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le torse et le dos du leader, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau lorsqu'il touchait un point sensible.

Le plus âgé grogna de contentement, il ne se lasserait jamais de toucher et embrasser son amant, les sons qu'il laissait échapper sous ses attentions était une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Sa bouche s'attaqua ensuite à une de ses clavicules, puis descendit taquiner un de ses tétons, ses doigts s'amusant avec l'autre, le mordillant légèrement pour qu'il durcisse. Encouragé par les gémissements de son amant, il continua sa descente vers son ventre, celui-ci se contractant sous son toucher et faisant apparaître ses muscles finement dessinés.

Baekhyun agrippa les cheveux de Kris, laissant échapper un rire étouffé lorsque ceux-ci chatouillèrent sa peau nue. Le leader en profita pour déboutonner son slim et le lui retirer, celui-ci atterrissant sur le carrelage froid, suivi de peu par son boxer. Le plus frêle des deux frissonna au contact de l'air frais contre sa peau nue, ainsi que la froideur de la surface sur laquelle il était assis, celle-ci contrastant avec la température de son corps.

Kris le dévora du regard, humectant ses lèvres soudainement devenues sèches à la vue de son amant complètement nu et à sa merci. Celui-ci lui lançait un regard chaud et séducteur, pas le moins gêné par sa nudité. D'humeur taquine, Baekhyun sourit en coin et écarta les cuisses outrageusement, se penchant en arrière et dévoilant ainsi ses atouts. Kris grogna, désormais excité au plus au point et se débarrassa de son dernier vêtement avant de se rapprocher de nouveau de son homme.

Lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses jambes, puis sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses faisant trembler Baekhyun dont l'excitation grandissait graduellement. Son membre, précédemment légèrement tendu, se tenait désormais droit contre le bas de son ventre. Prenant tout son temps, Kris se plaça entre ses jambes, une de ses mains écartant davantage celles-ci en poussant sur sa cuisse droite, exposant encore davantage l'intimité du plus jeune tandis que l'autre vint s'enrouler autour de son cou de sorte à maintenir son visage en place.

La respiration de Baekhyun se coupa un instant, la prise sur son cou se faisant plus insistante. Cette partie de son corps était l'une des plus sensibles et il aimait être dominé de cette façon par son amant. Kris ne serrait jamais fort, ils n'avaient pas encore exploré ce genre de pratiques dans leur relation jusqu'à présent mais tous deux s'y intéressaient de près et Baekhyun savait que le leader s'était renseigné sur le sujet à de nombreuses reprises. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas réellement essayer, par manque de temps d'une part et également car ils ne se voyaient pas s'adonner à ce genre d'expériences avec les autres membres d'EXO présents dans le même appartement. Peut-être plus tard, lorsqu'ils auraient l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seul à l'hôtel...

Kris se pencha pour l'embrasser sauvagement, le faisant gémir contre sa bouche tandis qu'il se collait à lui, sa virilité pressée contre la sienne. Arquant son dos, le plus jeune cherchait à obtenir plus de contact. Son amant accéda à sa demande en débutant un mouvement de va-et-vient, se frottant lascivement à lui. A bout de souffle, Baekhyun rompit le baiser.

- J-J'en veux plus...Arrête de jouer...Souffla-t-il contre la mâchoire de Kris.

Celui-ci sourit simplement, posa ses lèvres tendrement contre les siennes puis se sépara de lui, remuant dans leurs placards à la recherche d'un préservatif et d'une bouteille de lubrifiant. Son amant l'observa faire, caressant son propre torse avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de son membre gonflé, laissant échapper quelques couinements.

Devant la vue que lui offrait son amant, les mains de Kris se mirent à trembler d'excitation et il se retint de justesse de simplement prendre son amant brutalement, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui l'en manquait. Ne souhaitant pas se laisser submerger par ses désirs primitifs, il inspira un bon coup puis se recolla contre lui lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Il stoppa les mouvements de Baekhyun et remplaça sa main par la sienne. Le concerné laissa échapper un cri de surprise, sa tête basculant en arrière sous le plaisir. 'S-Stop...j-je vais...' Il marmonna, ses doigts se crispant sur l'épaule de Kris. Celui-ci ouvrit le paquet du préservatif et le déroula sur son sexe sous le regard attentif du plus jeune qui se léchait les lèvres, impatient. Il se redressa et enroula ses doigts autour de l'érection de son vis-à-vis, lui arrachant un grognement. Fier de lui, il sourit et fit quelques mouvements de poignet, sa bouche allant suçoter la peau du cou de Kris.

Stimulé par la double sensation de plaisir produite par la bouche et les doigts de Baekhyun, le leader s'abandonna complètement, profitant du moment. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux du plus jeune et il appliqua de douces caresses contre sa nuque pour l'encourager. Lorsque le chanteur fut satisfait, il se recula légèrement et stoppa tout mouvement, laissant le plus âgé sur sa fin. Il en voulait plus. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Baekhyun posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Patience. Chuchota-t-il avant de remplacer son doigt par sa bouche.

Il se saisit ensuite du lubrifiant et fit couler le contenu sur ses doigts. Il en étala une grande quantité sur le membre de Kris puis lui confia la bouteille. Il remua quelque peu sur l'évier, cherchant une position plus confortable puis se pencha de nouveau en arrière, pliant ses jambes contre son torse, ses mains agrippant le derrière de ses cuisses. Cette position le rendait vulnérable et exposait tout de lui, et le rouge lui monta aux joues, quelque peu embarrassé.

- Dépêche-toi au lieu de me regarder comme ça la bouche ouverte...D'un, ce n'est pas sexy, de deux il y a plus confortable okay ! Râla-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

Ceci ramena Kris à la réalité et il imbiba rapidement ses doigts de lubrifiant, en mettant partout au passage, ce qui fit rire Baekhyun. Son rire se transforma en un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'un doigt s'insinua en lui brusquement. Kris lui sourit sadiquement. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, bougeant celui-ci en lui pour le détendre. Il le prépara rapidement, ajoutant un puis deux doigts, faisant quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, les écartant, changeant l'angle jusqu'à ce que son amant bouge de lui-même son bassin sur ses doigts, cherchant plus de contact, gémissant doucement.

Le sentant prêt, Kris retira ses doigts malgré ses protestations, les essuya rapidement sur son propre ventre puis se colla à son amant, alignant sa virilité avec son antre. S'aidant d'une main, il le pénétra lentement, se mordant la lèvre pour contenir son gémissement de plaisir. La sensation était divine et il se concentra sur les sensations qui traversèrent son corps. Une fois complètement en lui, il se stoppa, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence. La respiration de Baekhyun se faisait saccadée et il ferma les yeux pour s'obliger à se détendre, la douleur était minime certes mais toujours présente et il devait s'y faire. Kris s'était penché pour embrasser ses paupières, ses joues, ses lèvres, ses mains caressant ses reins pour le soulager.

Une fois qu'il se sentit plus détendu, il rouvrit les yeux, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du plus âgé, puis prenant appui sur les épaules de son amant il donna un coup de rein pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Le leader happa ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser puis commença à bouger en lui, doucement dans un premier temps, puis de plus en plus vite, cherchant ce point en lui qui lui ferait voir les étoiles. Il changea l'angle, remontant les jambes de Baekhyun contre ses hanches et sourit lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate; lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Le plus jeune bascula sa tête en arrière tandis que Kris abusait sa prostate encore et encore, le faisant trembler. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son amant, gémissant sans retenue, des mots incompréhensibles s'échappant de sa bouche.

Le leader, haletant, augmenta la cadence et bientôt ses mouvements se firent secs et brusques. Le bruit obscène du claquement de leurs peaux emplissait la pièce, les gémissements de Baekhyun se firent plus fréquents et il s'agrippa à Kris de toute ses forces, plaquant leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble au rythme de leurs coups de bassin, leurs corps en sueur se mouvant l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que tous les muscles de Baekhyun se tendirent et il jouit entre leurs deux corps, laissant échapper un cri rauque. Son amant continua ses va-et-vient et ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme à son tour, un râle de plaisir slui échappant.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, puis Kris se retira lentement, prenant garde à ne pas blesser son amant. Il lui embrassa la tempe et se recula légèrement pour retirer et jeter le préservatif. Se saisissant de la serviette qu'il avait abandonnée plus tôt, il essuya leurs corps souillés par la semence de Baekhyun puis vint l'embrasser chastement.

- On devrait peut-être prendre une douche non ? Souffla-t-il.

- Oui, enfin surtout moi, toi tu en as déjà pris une ! Répondit-il, la voix rauque.

- Tu ne me veux pas avec toi ? Fit-il, étonné.

- Si bien sûr, mais...juste une douche ok ? Je suis épuisé et très sensible...Finit-il dans sa barbe, gêné.

Kris sourit, attendri, puis l'aida à se redresser. Baekhyun eut du mal à tenir debout, les jambes tremblantes et ses membres endoloris. Il grimaça, sentant une légère douleur au creux de ses reins. Son amant s'en aperçut et lui massa le bas du dos doucement, embrassant son cou et ses épaules pour se faire pardonner.

Ils entrèrent dans la douche et se lavèrent mutuellement, se dépêchant tout de même, cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils occupaient la salle de bains et les autres devaient sûrement s'impatienter !

 

 

 

Une fois qu'ils apparurent dans le salon, dix paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux.

- C'était une réconciliation...bruyante. Lança Luhan d'un ton neutre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Baekhyun se cacha derrière Kris, embarrassé.

- Ne sois pas jaloux. Rétorqua Kris, haussant un sourcil, amusé.

Luhan ouvrit la bouche, choqué mais ne trouva rien à dire. Sehun, à côté de lui, sourit sympathiquement et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Courage, Hyung. Dit-il simplement, fier de pouvoir se venger.

Tout le petit monde explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite de Luhan. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas le dernier mot ! Baekhyun enlaça Kris et observa la scène, souriant avec affection. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'ils restent tous ainsi pour toujours. 


End file.
